


You

by entropy_maximum (missjmelville)



Category: Castle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjmelville/pseuds/entropy_maximum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate take on the end of season two, what if Castle never asked his ex wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You

**Author's Note:**

> written for [](http://lemanya.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://lemanya.livejournal.com/)**lemanya** who asked for something to ease the hurt of the finale so I did an AU take on it.

Kate’s nervous, of course she’s nervous, she’s about to do something she thinks she’ll likely regret but she has to do it anyway. Everyone is staring at her and she knows they know, or at least suspect, what she is going to do which makes it even harder. She was practically flirting with him just now and the beer in her hand doesn’t help.

“Castle, do you have a second?” she only looks at him, can’t chance seeing everyone else’s faces all knowing and probably smug.

“Of course, yeah,” he walks to the door and turns around as she follows him out and closes it behind them, not like the others can’t see but she’d prefer if at least they couldn’t hear.

“What’s up?” he asks, and he’s so sincere, so nice that she’s sure she’s doing the right thing yet she can’t help fiddling with her beer and acting like a teenage girl.

“Look, I know that I’m not the easiest person to get to know, and I don’t always let on what’s on my mind but this past year, working with you, I’ve had a really good time,” she’s being more honest to him now than she ever has before and she knows he knows it and she can see he appreciates it.

“Yeah, me too,” he replies with a small smile.

“So, I’m just gonna say this and hope that I’m not too late or that you’ve gotten a better offer already but, I would love to go with you to the Hamptons for the weekend,” she says it in a bit of a rush and watches his face closely for some sort of reaction.

“What about Demming?” he asks, frowning slightly, “I thought you two were going to stay at his beach house?” Castle looks hopeful and she knows then, absolutely that she made the right choice.

“I… uh, we broke up,” she says, trying to make it sound like it was just one of those things that happened and not like she did it for him. Castle looks like he’s about to say something so she goes on quickly, tells him what she told Tom, “He isn’t what I’m looking for right now,”

“Well what are you looking for?” he asks and she can see that this is the moment, this is the moment where everything will change, whether for better or worse, this is it.

“You,”


End file.
